Life's Lessons
by Gene
Summary: Obi-Wan is 13, and is choosen by Adi Gallia to be her Padawan. This is their story. Chapters are usally posted hot off the press so some spelling errors.
1. Chapter I

Life's Lessons: Chapter I  
  
Summery: Obi-Wan competes to get choosen as a Padawan  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all. If he sued me he would get $3.15  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan was very excited. Word travles fast among the pre-Padawan Jedi. A Trial was going to be held. All intiates 11-13 years in age were to reprt to the training center at the 10th hour in two days time. It wasn't said, but unattached Masters would be there, and the chance of someone being chosen was high. Obi-Wan was 12. This wasn't his last chance, but that was rapidly approching. He silently vowed that he would be chosen this time. He then moved off to prepare. He was going to spend every waking moment in the Lightsaber spar area, challanging everyone who could fight to fight.  
  
Obi-Wan, finishing his 4th fight and drenched in sweat decided it was time to rest a little. He moved to a bench and dropped onto it, leaning back and toweling his face and neck off. "Oh Force." he muttered. The ginger haired Jedi had aches in places he never knew existed. "I will not fail. I will be chosen." he repeated to himself, almost as if it was a mantra of the code. He streched, got up and walked out onto the mat. Obi-Wan looked about for a sparing partner. He saw Garen. "Hey Garen!" Obi-Wan called out.  
  
"Yeah, Obi?" Garen looked up at him.  
  
"Wanna spar?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry, but alright." Garen said, taking a training saber from the rack.  
  
"Your always hungry, Garen. I'm surprised you can still fit through the auto-doors the way you eat." Obi-Wan joked.  
  
"What can I say? The healers say I got a fast mataba-something or other."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Enough talk, more sparing." The young Jedi said, in his inner core accent.  
  
Obi-Wan moved to a high stance, lightsaber almost over and behind his head, while Garen held his low, pointing towords the ground. Obi-Wan, being the more agressive of the two moved first, bringing his saber down at Garen. The smaller Jedi merely moved his saber up, blocking the blow and forcing it away. Obi-Wan had expected that and allowed the momentem to bring his saber around in a 360 spin move above his head to a diagonal slash. Garen conutered once more and then they began fighting with more vigor. The lightning fast moves were only reconizable becasue of the light trial the sabers made. Blue clashed upon yellow agian and agian. Obi-Wan made the next move and leapt upon a catwalk suspended from the ceiling.  
  
Garen followed, but not as advanced as Obi-Wan in ariel manuvers, his leap looked more like a force enhanced shove up. Obi-Wan brought his saber down so it was held out and horizantaly infront of him. Garen smirked and moved forward, his yellow blade flashing at Obi-Wan. The two locked blades agian, faces inches apart. By then the whole room had gone quite and the two were attracting a large audiance. They pushed away from each other and Garen went on the offensive, sending Obi-Wan reeling back from his quick, and calculated blows. Obi-Wan brought his blade at Garen with equal power. Obi-Wan ducked a swing and Garen's blade cut a support in half, making one side sag. The other support broke free from the ceiling and one side was sagging deeply, and waving slightly in the air. But still they fought.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen anything like that." An older Padawan observed.  
  
"Yeah, look how they almost automaticly compensate for every change..." Another said.  
  
"They are so young... not even Padawans!" A Knight exclaimed.  
  
Obi-Wan and Garen heard nothing of it, they were "in the zone" so to speak. The concentrated on nothing but each other. Parry, block, counter, parry, attack. They were a whirling blur of motion until Garen had made the fatal mistake. He had over extended himself too far and when Obi-Wan ducked it he moved his saber tip till it hovered just under his chin.  
  
"Yield?" Obi-Wan asked, mock drama in his voice.  
  
"Yield." Garen responded. The sabers shut off and the quasi-large audiance roared with appaluse. Both of the young Jedi looked down and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan crawaled into bed a aching mass of brusies and muscles so spent that he thought he would sleep the two days till the Trial. His eyes shut. Then opened. Light was streaming though the window. He sat up quickly and jerked his head to the chorno. It was the tenth hour. He was extreamly late for his first class. "Sith!" He jumped up and darted into the shower. When he stopped he imeaditly regretted all his quick actions. He was aching all over. He walked stiffly along to his next class, getting there early.  
  
"Master Kinbu," Obi-Wan greeted.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Kenobi. I recived word from your Math teacher that you missed her class. Care to explain?"  
  
"I over slept Master." Obi-Wan offered.  
  
"I see. Well, I will pass that along to Master Mah. Take you seat."  
  
And so began another history class.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan crawled into his room late that night. "Oh Sith... another day of saber training. Soon. So soon I will be chosen." He drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
It was the day. The trial was going to held today. Obi-Wan woke at the 8th hour and spent a half hour in the fresher, even though he was going to get sweaty and nasty. He then dressed in his best workout tunic and feet wraps, not as sturdy as boots, but better for gripping the stone floor. He then used the force to call his saber to his hand, and hooked it upon his belt.  
  
"Here goes nothing." He smiled into the mirror and ran out, moving with speed to the arena.  
  
The doors opened for him and he took in what was before him in a calulated manner. He saw many human hopefulls. Wookies where scattered around, as well as twi'leks. He thought he saw a few Bothans. He spied his friend Garen along with Reeft and Bant.  
  
"Hey, guys! I'm here!" Obi-Wan said.  
  
They all turned and smiled at him. "Hey Obi." Bant said.  
  
"Who are the masters that are going to be here?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"No one knows. They kept it all in the dark." Garen said.  
  
"Interesting." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Yeah, well lets go. The first fights are soon."  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan leaped and dodged. 'It figures.' He thought to himself. He pushed his feet into the stone and pushed off, back fliping away from the searing yellow blade. 'Figures I'd have to fight a wookie, my first battle.' He stopped and dug his feet in one more time. The blue eyed Jedi dogded one blow and blocked another. He backed up, giving ground to the large wookie's size and power. Obi-Wan smiled and made a gamble. He attacked quickly and then moved in, burning the wookie's shoulder. It growled and lunged at Obi-Wan, who threw himself out of the way and swung his saber in a wide arc, it's tip touching the back of the wookie's neck. The wookie stopped, and turned. He bowed and conceeded to the victor.  
  
Obi-Wan breathed hard, shuting his saber down and bowed to him. 'Hopefully it will get better.'  
  
He was wrong.  
  
***  
  
About an 2 hours later it was the finals. Obi-Wan aginst Sha-Rea, a 17 year old padawan. She was the best saber fighter in her level. Obi-Wan looked at her, and winced inwardly. Ontop of haveing skill and prowess with the saber she was stunningly beautiful. Long brown hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to radiate with the force. Obi-Wan brought his saber back almost behind his head, shifting the right foor forward, and the left directly under him. Sha-Rea smiled, moving her saber down, level with her waist, angled up at Obi-Wan's face.  
  
Obi-Wan centered on the force, and struck. Soon he was a whirlwind of motion and color as he lost himself within the dance. Sha-Rea was surprised at this young intiate. She reconized moves from almost every kata practiced in the intiate training program. He was making a patch-work offense/defense out of them.  
  
***  
  
"Much potental he has. With the right Master he will be the greatest of the Jedi." Yoda spoke to his tall compainon.  
  
The bitterness rose within Qui-Gon Jinn. "I will not have another apprentice. I have failed once. Never agian."  
  
"You have performed well in all missions assigned to you. Yet, you seem to be hollow. Almost as if you were a droid." Count Dooku spoke then, moving into the light, the curved hilt of his saber flashing in the dim light.  
  
"Master, please. I will take an apprentince when I feel I am ready." Qui- Gon spoke, a hint of agitation in his voice.  
  
"Qui-Gon it was not your fault Xanatos turned. It was always there. We just couldn't sense it right away." Dooku said gently.  
  
Qui-Gon said nothing. He turned and walked away.  
  
Dooku looked up at the other seinor Jedi in the room. Many were paying close attention the the fight, but Master Gallia was watching it was great interest.  
  
"Master Yoda, what of Master Gallia? I belive she would be an exceptional Master to young Kenobi."  
  
"Yes, learn from each other they can." Yoda nodded seriously.  
  
An outcry rose from the arena.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan hit the ground hard, on his shoulder, using his momentum to push onto his feet. His tunic was a complete loss. It was cut from right shoulder to his left hip. But he was not hit. The fight was paused and a healer examined him. The blade never touched his skin. A collective gasp rose from the shadows on the outside of the combat area. Even Sha-Rea's eyes widened in surprise. Obi-Wan moved into a defensive postion and sighed, letting himself back into the flow. Sha-Rea attacked. Obi-Wan parried and moved in with a counter.  
  
***  
  
Jedi Master Adi Gallia quickly called up the monitor droid's video feed. She ran that section agian, playing it in slow motion. A heavy blow from Sha-Rea sent Kenobi's hand back, leaving him wide open, yeat even as she swung down, going for the kill, Obi-Wan had twisted himself away from the blade, spining in the air to land away from her. It was a move of desperation, but it was effective nonetheless.  
  
***  
  
Sha-Rea could not believe it. A 12 year old doing this? Time to end this. She moved agressivly then, attacking and retreating in turn, a blur as her yellow blade flashed. Each time she sought to break his guard he had his saber there. He was doing amazingly well.  
  
Obi-Wan was tired. Yet he still willed his muscles to work. 'I must win.' he said silently, his conviction showing in his eyes, no, burning in his eyes. It happened then. He ducked a swing, and saw his opening, it seemed to happen in slow motion, time screeching to a halt. He moved to thrust his saber at his opponent's midsection, but she was already twisting away, at the same time he felt the sizzling heat rake across his back.  
  
***  
  
Master Yoda nodded in approval. Kenobi had done very well. But it came down to expieriance. The finishing move had happened in about three seconds. Sha-Rea had done very well also. She is champion twice in a row now.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, and then back, his legs no longer supporting him. His saber hilt rolled from his grippless hand. He stared at the ceiling. Soon a face was above him. It was Sha-Rea. "Amazing. Simply amazing." She said.  
  
"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to sleep for a week." He said in his cultured accent.  
  
Sha-Rea smiled. Obi-Wan noticed she had a slight gap between her two front teeth before he passed out.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan awoke to a room in the healers section of the temple. He moved his head to the right, and saw an IV in his arm. He then looked infront of him and saw two figures. Both were human. One male, the other female. He then turned to the left, and saw Yoda.  
  
"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, his voice croaking.  
  
"Yes, young Kenobi. Very well, you did."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yes, well enough to impress someone." Mace Windu stepped forward.  
  
"Who did I impress, Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"You impressed me." Adi Gallia stepped forward and to the right, coming to the die of his bed.  
  
"Master Gallia?" Obi-Wan asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"Young Kenobi, I see great potential in you. And from what I saw on the arena floor you will be an fine Jedi. I ask you to be my Padawan Learner. Do you accept?" She waited for his answer.  
  
Obi-Wan felt dizzy. It was all he wanted. This was a culmination of his first 12 years of life. He worked long and hard, striving to be the best at everything. "I..." He coughed. "I accept." 


	2. Chapter II

Life's Lessons: Chapter II  
  
Summery: Obi-Wan gathers intelligence for his first mission.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as chapter I  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled. He was chosen. He was now a Padawan. Two hours ago the ceromony made it offical. The young Jedi had just spent and hour moving his things from his old quaters to his Master's quaters, which incedentaly were bigger then the average Master/Padawan chambers as she was a Counciler.  
  
"Wow. These are the biggest quaters I've ever seen."  
  
The Jedi Master laughed lightly at her Padawan's awe. "Yes. Here, I'll give you the 3 credit tour."  
  
Obi-Wan followed her. "We are now in the common room. Holo-projector is there, Holo-com is there. Down the hall to the left is my chamber, to the left is yours. The door at the end of the hall is the fresher. Kitchen is adjacent to the common room. Now, here is the best part about these quaters." She moved to the north end of the chambers and opened a transparasteel door. Outside was a large balconey. "I usually meditate out there."  
  
"...." Obi-Wan was open-mouthed and wide-eyed.  
  
Adi smirked. "Speechless?"  
  
"Yeah... I mean, Yes. The fresher is the size of my old room."  
  
"Yes, I am realize that this is quite the shock for you. Moving from such a cramped space to a large one. But I'm sure you will manage." She said with mock-graveness.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, flashing his teeth. "Oh, don't worry about it Master. I'll get along just fine." They shared a laugh and then moved to Obi-Wan's room to get him properly settled.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn entered his quaters. They were small, and dark. He had moved from the upper levels to the houseing that was reserved for the newly-made Knights. They were not made for comfort because most young Knights went on mission after mission, hardly spending more then three days within the temple. The tall, noble Jedi Master removed his cloak and placed it upon the back of the room's only chair. Then, striding through the kitchen, pausing only for a drink of water he entered his bedchamber.  
  
"I care not waht they think. I am a unfit Master, and I will never take another student." Qui-Gon told himself, the bitter anger rising within him agian. But in a small moment of weakness a stray thought moved into the Master's head. 'But he was very talented, that boy. Pah! No matter, a Master will be found for him.'  
  
As Qui-Gon sat down to do his meditations he felt a coldness grip his heart, the spidery fingers telling him that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
***  
  
A tall figure moved slowly through the gardens, a tiny pointed eared figure next to him.  
  
"A great student, Obi-Wan Kenobi is." Yoda spoke, his voice thoughtful.  
  
"Yes, but I would like to speak of my Padawan." Dooku replied, his voice deep with barely masked concern.  
  
The smaller Master nodded. "A great emptiness within him, there is. But push we cannot."  
  
"I want to, but he is so hardheaded at times."  
  
"Very much like you were, he is."  
  
A crooked grin emerged on the tall master's face. "Yes. I don't know how you ever put up with me, my Master."  
  
"Easy it was not, but turned out to be a powerful Jedi, you did."  
  
"Thank you Master. But Qui-Gon troubles me. I am afraid he might try something dire."  
  
"Talking of The List, are you?" Yoda asked.  
  
The List was a sign-up sheet of sorts. It was were a Jedi signed up for the most dangerous missions. Missions were Jedi were dispacthed, but more often then not, they never returned. Most ended in sucess, but the sucess usually had to be paid for in one's blood. As much as Jedi disliked to realize it, there we always missions of such danger, and they could not be ignored.  
  
"Yes, Master. I do not wish him to go so far, but this guilt... no self blame is destorying him."  
  
"Look to the Force, we must. And respect whatever choice he makes."  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan settled down next to his Master, slipping into the Medative trace with ease. Almost immeaditly he felt everything around him, only to a far greater degree. He realsed himself into the Force, letting go all feeling and emotion, letting it hold and comfort him. Some time later he slipped out of the trace, and back to realities of life.  
  
"Padawan?" Adi asked, her voice holding a slight Corillian drawl, though hardly detectable.  
  
"Yes Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his accent showing that he was surely from the upper crust of society on some inner core world.  
  
"Do you know what I do?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her face, and humor in her eyes.  
  
That question caught Obi-Wan by surprise. To him and his friends Masters did negotating, and saved whole governments.  
  
"No, not really, no." He said, realizing that Jedi do more then that.  
  
"I am what the Council call an intel expert." She said.  
  
Obi-Wan was silent, he contemplated it in his mind. "What's that?"  
  
"I gather intelligence, trying to tell the Council of problems before they happen. That's why Jedi are sometimes sent to worlds where a conflict has yet to break out. There, they launch an investigation, trying to avert the war."  
  
"Oh." Obi-Wan said. "Is what you do dangerous?"  
  
"Very, actually. But most of my missions happen suddenly, when a contact sends me a message." Adi added, making sure Obi-Wan knew the risks he was to take.  
  
"I understand Master, but why are we talking about this?"  
  
"Because we have a mission."  
  
***  
  
Deep within the lower levels of Courscant a Dark power grows. A tattooed and horned warrior weilding a weapon of light is trained, and trained and trained.  
  
"Very good, my young apperntice, very good."  
  
A 20 year old Maul sneered at his training droid with pride at his Master's remark. He moved then, letting the droid move forward, wielding it's huge blade in a figure 8 defensive pattern. Maul moved forward, walking, actually to the hulking metal object. The droid struck at the Sith but hit nothing. Maul was moving, very fast, bringing the lightstaff up and into the droid's arm, removing it with minimal effort. Maul, grinning fiercely leapt into the air and also with minimal effort kicked the droid's durasteel head from it's gleaming metal shoulders.  
  
Darth Sidious smiled then, and spoke softly to himself. "He is ready."  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan gazed at his master thoughtfully, his confusion mild. "What kind of mission?"  
  
"We will be metting a contact right here on Corsucant. He trusts Jedi, so no lessons on how to act in a different character tonight."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, his face looking puzzled. "Aren't Jedi universaly trusted?"  
  
"I am afraid not. Some people look upon us as mystics, merely trying to con them. I admit that we do accecpt money, but most of our funding comes from the Senate... leaving us in a precarious situation. We must satisfy the Senate, or out funding is cut. Then agian, that causes us to turn a blind eye to many problems outside the Senate. It is a very bad situation."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned deeper this time. "I think I understand. It's all about Politics... isn't it?"  
  
Adi frowned then. "Yes. As much as it shouldn't matter, it does."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, when do we get started?"  
  
"Now, actually. Obi-Wan, go into your closet, you will find civillian clothes in your size. We must put up a pretense of being normal people. I would suggest something... alluring. You look older then what you are."  
  
Obi-Wan eyes widdened considerably. "Alluring? Where are we going?"  
  
"A nightclub, Padawan."  
  
"A nightclub?" he asked.  
  
"I'll explain on the way." She smiled and shooed him into his room.  
  
***  
  
Darkness clouded in on him, consuming him, swirling around him... in him. It was almost tangible. The noble Jedi stood looking at his former apprentice. "Xani. You musn't do this... I had to kill him."  
  
"No... you didn't. But for killing him, I will kill you." Xanatos smiled a horrible smiled and lifted his saber hilt up, and ignited the blood red blade.  
  
"No, Xani. I will not kill you!"  
  
"Ha! You will have to." Xanatos moved then, blade flashing and swirling out at Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
The tall Jedi Master's blde sprung out of nowhere and caught Xanatos' haphazard attack, throwing it to the side. "Xani, no!"  
  
"Master, yes!" Xanatos stepped in and brought his blade around, aiming for Qui-Gon's left side. The Jedi batted it to the side. Xanatos attacked, agian, and agian. Qui-Gon struck back, and soon the two warriors were like two Titans, swinging thier blades as if they were made of lead instead of pure energy. Soon Xanatos being the ounger of the two was more vigourus, but experiuance won out. IN a amazing tactical move side steped and cut the top of Xanatos' saber off.  
  
"Surrender!!" Qui-Gon shouted, his resolve quaking.  
  
"NEVER!!!" Xanatos shoulder and produced a slimer saber hilt from his boot. Qui-Gon caught by surprise cried out as the blade bit into his shoulder. But he recovered quickly, blocking the next attack. But Xanatos having recived his second wind was coming on stronger then ever. Qui-Gon was soon disarmed and the crimsion blade ate through his tunic, then his skin, muscle bone and organs, as he was neatly bisected.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Qui-Gon sat up in bed, sweating, breathing heavily. "...Just... a dream..."  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan walked out of his room, feeling totaly uncomfortable. "Master? Is this... alluring?" Obi-Wan was wearing a tight black short selved shirt that outlined his slim upper body, though puberty had already taken hold, hardening his chest and stomach. His wore some well fitting black pants, tcuked into a pair of black boots that were there. His belt was on, but instead of all the utility pounches he had his lightsaber only.  
  
Adi smiled. "Very nice. You have excelent fasion sense."  
  
"Thank you." Obi-wan actualy blushed.  
  
Adi moved to get dressed then, entering her room and pulling open the double doors that led the her very large walk in closet. She chose a simple black catsuit that acentuated her figure without being too revealing. A belt was looped lossely around her waist, but she didn't clip her lightsaber on it. Instead she slipped the thin metalic cylender in a boot holster.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is a nightclub?" He had repeated his earlier question.  
  
"A nightclub is a place where many beings of many races can come together to dance, and talk. Basicaly have a night away from stresses of life." She spoke, looking down at her Padawan.  
  
"Ah. I think I understand." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Good. Lets go." Adi grabed a long calf length cloak and strode to the door.  
  
***  
  
The Midght Rendezvous was a medium sized club compared to others on Coruscant. It was a tall domed building, grey on the outside save for a glow sign saying "Midnight Rendezvous" in scrawling script. "So this is a club..." Obi-Wan spoke silently as he followed his master as she walked confidently up to the entrance. She spoke quickly and quietly to the Bouncer and he let her in, along with her short companion.  
  
Almost imeditly Obi-Wan was assaulted with the heavy Bass beats of Trance/Dance music. He took it all in striode though, just as his master had cautioned him to do. The strobe lights made everything seem like slow motion, though the beings here were moving as fast as they could.  
  
He looked around, spotting a vendor in a corner selling... contraceptives. He walked to catch up with his Master and felt a light squeeze on his backside and jumped, in a most un-Jedi like manner. He reddened as he saw the young woman in question saunter up to him. She was wearing three tiny peach of fabric to cover up just enough as to not be carged with indecent exposure. "Hey there cuite, my name's Rhea."  
  
"Uh.. are you talking to me?" Obi-Wan asked, his mind racing.  
  
"Of course, honey." She cooed at him, purseing her crimsion painted lips at him.  
  
Obi-wan was speechless, not knowing what to do. "My name's Obi-Wan."  
  
"Obi-Wan... haven't heard that one before."  
  
Spending all his life in the Jedi Temple made him waht he was, but gave him no help in dealing with women. Before he knew it he was on the dance floor, with that attractive temptress and was, after a small period of awkwardness, dancing with her. And as quick as he was on the dance floor he was in a shadowed booth with her.  
  
"Uh, Miss... I have to go. Someone is expecting me." He told her as politely as he could.  
  
"Oh, who's the lucky person?" she asked, sliding closer to him.  
  
"Uh... " he stammered.  
  
"Shh... it's ok." She pulled him to her and and kissed him, gently.  
  
Obi-Wan was shocked. This was all too mcuh for him to take. He tried to move away from her but she wouldn't quit. Soon his mouth was smeared with her lip color along with the right side collar of his shirt. He didn't notice at all. "Look, Miss. I have to go. I am on business." he tried to sound offical, but his voice cracked.  
  
She giggled most delightfully and scrawled her com number on a napkin and kissed it. She thrust it into his hand and was gone. Obi-Wan looked at it and placed it into a pocket. 'Master!' he thought, and then expanded his senses in order to find his master. He found her and set off to her location. As he got there he spotted her in a booth with who was obviously the informant. He moved close, right behind his Master and sat. /Master, I'm here./  
  
/It's about time Padawan. Where were you?/  
  
/I was... uh sidetracked./  
  
/I understand./  
  
/What is he talking about?/  
  
/There is a plot on the king of Reesha. Killing him would plunge the government into chaos and perhaps even civil war. They need help immeaditly. We will go back to the temple now./ She nodded to the informant, a small rodent-looking man of mid-age. His greasy black hair hung over his eyes and his stubble lined face was V-shaped. She passed a credit chit over the table and into the man's eager hands.  
  
"Pleasure doing buisness with you, Master Gallia." he said.  
  
/Obi-Wan after I leave wait and follow me. He trusts only me./  
  
/Yes Master./  
  
The Jedi Master stood. "Thank you for the information, Kel'Ta." She strode away.  
  
Obi-Wan wait for perhaps five minutes and then got up, and walked to the front of the club. He took in everything, filing it away, making sure that he would be better prepared for the next time. He exited the front of the club and stood waiting.  
  
"Padawan." a voice called out.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, turning in the direction of the voice.  
  
His answer was a rasied eyebrow.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Obi-Wan, is that lip color on your collar?" She asked.  
  
"Uh... yes, it is." He said slowly, reddening.  
  
His Master smiled. "So that was the 'sidetrack'."  
  
"Yes... she was quite persistant... and not wearing... much."  
  
Adi laughed, a musical laugh. "Let's go Padawan."  
  
Obi-wan started to follow her whne he heard a familer voice. "Hey Obi!" He turned and saw Rhea.  
  
"Hi Rhea." he said.  
  
Adi turned and looked, eyes widening slightly as she took in the apperance of the girl.  
  
"Well I saw you leave and wanted to ask you if you were going to use the number I gave you."  
  
"Uh... Rhea, to tell you the truth..." Obi-Wan began.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you homosexual?"  
  
Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open, and heard and mental chuckle in the back of his mind, that soon progressed into full-fledged laughter. "No, it's just I'm a Jedi and I don't know when I'll have any free time..."  
  
"Oh. That's fine. Catch you later, Obi." She walked back into the club.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his Master. "Don't say anything."  
  
Adi was laughing outloud by then, but stopped, with some difficutly. "Come on, Padawan. We need to get this to the Council."  
  
Obi-Wan followed his Master to the air taxi station.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: Hi! Hopefully you enjoyed this story asmuch as I enjoyed writing it. Questions or comments, write them down in your review. Oh, and if you know me from other fics, please be forgiving. I am trying to finish them. 


End file.
